Dark and Light
by ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod
Summary: Katie is just another agent, working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Except she's not. Join her as she meets gods, fights an army from outer space and perhaps meets someone who seems familiar but she has never seen before. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

I ducked under the punch, throwing my own in return. Joe doubled over in pain. Using this to my advantage, I hooked my foot around his legs, bringing him crashing to the floor. I pinned him down with a foot.

"Shall we go again, or would you like to pay up?" Joe groaned. "Go again? Well, if you're sure." I stepped back, bouncing lightly on my heels. Joe had bet that I couldn't beat him in a fight, one-on-one. Of course, I thrashed him.

"No, no, stop. I'll pay you." Moaning, Joe slowly stood up. "How the hell can you fight like that? You don't look like much, no offense." He held out his hands, most likely expecting me to punch him again. I chuckled.

"I know how to throw a punch or two." It was true. Joe glared at me and stalked over to his bag, digging out 20 bucks. He chucked it at me, grabbed his bag and skulked off. I grinned at his retreating back. Going over to my own bag, with $20 in my hand, I rubbed my sweaty face with my towel, and pulled on my sweater. Didn't want to get hypothermia. I glanced around, and seeing the coast was clear, I yanked off my shorts and put some leggings on instead. I smirked to myself at how easily I'd beaten one Coulson's best guys, and slung my bag over my shoulder. Still smirking, I rounded the corner and saw all hell breaking loose. "What in the name of everything that is holy is going on here?" I yelled.

"We've been ordered to evacuate. The Tesseract is malfunctioning." Was the answer I received.

"Damn. How the hell did I not hear all of this?" I asked myself. Sighing, I set running with them. When I got outside, I saw a familiar figure standing in front of a helipad. "Hey Phil." He didn't look at me. "I heard the Tesseract is acting up. That true?" He nodded.

"We don't know what's happening. Nick Fury has been called in." I sighed.

"Great. I guess there's no chance of me staying, then?" Fury sometimes liked me, sometimes didn't. I was quite slim, and shorter than average, so people didn't like to send me out in the field. Coulson shrugged.

"We'll see." I looked up to see a helicopter approaching us.

"And why are you wearing sunglasses?" I didn't receive an answer. The wind whipped at my face as the helicopter landed. It felt nice. Fury and one of his employees stepped out of the copter.

"How bad is it?" Was the first question the head of S.H.I.E.L.D asked us. Obviously, I didn't know, so it was down to Coulson to do the answering.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Coulson took off his glasses. Fury walked past us into the building.

"Katie, go." I frowned.

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea? Katie is very experienced." Hill stood up for me. I smiled gratefully at her. Fury looked at me for a moment.

"Fine." He said finally, and walked into the building, Coulson, Hill and myself following close behind.

#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#

We rode down to the basement in the elevator.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorise Selvig to go to test phase." I pointed out.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room." Coulson told me. "Spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" I asked.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked, ignoring the fact that I'd spoken. Rude.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half-hour."

"Do better." Fury said, walking off. I smiled sympathetically at Coulson and carried on behind him, walking next to Hill.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill said as we descended some stairs.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Nick said. Undeterred, Hill carried on.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Phase 2 was _the_ priority to Fury at the moment. And the Council. Obviously.

"Until such a time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Fury stepped forward, and I followed him, drawing ahead of Hill. "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes sir." Hill said, walking past us. "With me." She told the guards. They followed her, a little hesitantly. Fury looked at me for a moment, and then went down the stairs. I followed close behind. He didn't talk to me on the way down, so I made no attempt at conversation.

"Talk to me, Doctor." Nick commanded when we reached the lab.

"Director. Katie." Selvig acknowledged.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" I asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The Director asked.

"No. It's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's... behaving." I liked the reference to it as a 'she'.

"I assume you pulled the plug." Fury asked.

"She's an energy source," Selvig said, "we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reached peak level-"

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." I turned aside, speaking softly into my ear piece.

"_Barton_?" I asked, looking up at the rafters. I caught sight of a black figure. "_There you are. You see anyone tampering with the Tesseract_?"

"_Straight to business as usual, as always. No, no one's touched it._" I smirked, knowing full well he could see me.

"_Would you prefer if I didn't get straight to business?_" I could hear Barton draw in a breath, but Selvig caught my attention.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual." Fury told me to contact Barton, so I did.

"_Agent Barton, report_." I said, pretending I hadn't just been talking to him.

"_Yes, ma'am_." Came the slightly sarcastic reply. I smirked as I watched the figure zipline down from his 'nest'. We walked to the Tesseract, conversing. I'd always liked Barton. Maybe it was his amazing shooting skills that made him so cool.

"I gave you this detail so that you could keep an close eye on things." Fury said. I walked behind the two.

"Well, I see better from a distance."

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, it's spiking again." Selvig went over to the woman who called him, and I followed, curious. I tuned out what I could hear Barton saying in my ear piece, and looked at the screen. I didn't understand what the images were, but from Selvig's reaction, I guessed they weren't positive.

"_Doors open from both sides."_ Barton said. I frowned. This wasn't good.

"Not yet." Selvig muttered. I walked quickly over to Barton and Fury. The lab started to shake, and the Tesseract began to pulse. The energy crackled, and a rumbling noise was heard. The lab was silent otherwise. The Tesseract started to throb, and with a bang, a stream of energy rushed out of it and seemingly hit a barrier. A big hole opened up at the end of the stream. It looked very much like a black hole. Barton looked at me, and I looked back, shrugging. I could see a figure beginning to form in the hole. With a flash, the hole disappeared and a rush of blue energy fanned out around it. Everyone staggered back a step, except me. I just leant into the wind. The energy all collected near the top of the lab. There _was_ a figure left behind, and as I watched, it slowly stood up, revealing itself to be a man. And what a man. I whistled softly to myself, earning another glance from Barton. The man straightened with a smile on his face.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury said. The man looked at his spear/sceptre thing, and looked back. He suddenly held it out in front of him, and seemed to use it as a gun. It certainly worked. An enormous flash of blue light came out of it, directly towards us. Barton dived in front of me and shoved myself and the Director to the floor. The man continued to use his sceptre-looking thing on our men, wreaking quite a lot of havoc. I drew my gun, shooting at him, but after seeing that it had no effect, launched a knife at him. It hit him squarely in the side just after he'd fired at Barton for a second time. I watched as Barton flew across the floor. The man grunted as he pulled out my knife, throwing it back at me. I ducked under it, and I held the man's gaze for a moment. He held up his spear again, and I said:

"Damn." And turning and rushing to the stairs before I could be shot at. "Ta." I said, waving at him and ran up the steps. I was sure Fury could handle it. Finding a car, I threw myself into it and drove away as fast as I could.

"_Barton? Barton, do you copy_?" I asked into my ear piece. No answer. Frowning, I crushed my ear piece. It could be used to track me. I drove to base, hoping everyone was ok.

#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#

Barton has turned. That was the first thing I was told when Fury got back to base. This man, Loki, is basically a god. He's much more powerful than any of us, and he means to destroy us. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any of its characters except for Katie.

**Hello people of . I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, if you have, or even if you haven't, please leave a review, however short. I appreciate constructive criticism, however, I will not stand for flames.**

**That said, all of you have some virtual chocolate cake. Or, Dauntless cake, if you're a Divergent fan like me. I can't wait for the movie!**

**Have any of you seen Thor 2? I love it so much. I won't spoil it for any of you who haven't seen it but... I cried. Bring some tissues.**

Loki: *grumbling to himself* How dare that man call my sceptre a staff.

Loki, calm down. It does look like a staff.

Loki: Humph.

No, Loki! Don't go off into that dark corner to sulk! I love you really, you know that! Come back! *continues to plead with Loki, who ignores advice and goes and sits in the dark, secluded corner* I warned you.

**What happens to Loki in that dark, secluded corner? Stay tuned!**

**-ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod**


	2. Chapter 2

I lounged against the doorframe to the gym, watching Steve Rogers attack the punching bag. He was really going for it. Fury had let me go and talk to him. He thought Rogers might cooperate if I did, being a woman and all and Rogers being such a gentleman. So here I was. As I watched, Rogers punched the bag so hard he broke the chain by which it was suspended to the bar, sending it flying across the room, the sand spilling out of it. Rogers panted, looking at it. He then turned, and picked up another bag from a pile he had behind him. Attaching the new one to the bar, he had just started to punch it when I spoke.

"Trouble sleeping?" I asked. Rogers looked up at me. We'd never met before, but that didn't both me, or him, it seemed.

"I've slept for seventy years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill." He continued to hit the bag. He could really punch.

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Rogers looked up at me again, still breathing heavily. "You'll find there's a lot to see." I smiled as he wandered over to his bag.

"When I went under, the world was at war." He said, unwinding the tape from his hands. "When I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"The victors never talk about the losses. Unless it's the opposition's losses. Then they brag. We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently." I held a copy of the Tesseract profile in my hands. Rogers eyed it.

"Are you here with a mission, ma'am?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." I handed Rogers the file. He took it, sitting down on the bench. I remained standing.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." He remarked softly to himself.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." I said. "He thought what we think. Or rather, what Fury and the Council think." I grinned at him. "The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy." My smile dropped. "That's something the world sorely needs." Rogers closed the file, handing it back to me.

"Who took it from you?"

"His name is Loki." The name sounded very familiar to me, even if I hadn't spent all of last night reading up on Norse legends and myths. Like I had said it a lot, but I couldn't remember ever hearing the name before. "He's... not from around here." I said, pondering how to explain the idea of gods to Rogers. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in." I looked down at the file in my hands. "The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Rogers said, standing up and grabbing his stuff.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." I bet. He nodded, going over to pick up another punching bag and slung it over his shoulder. Fury has told me there's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." Rogers headed for the door, saying nothing. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should've left it in the ocean." Came the muttered reply.

#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#

I was flown out to the helicarrier with Coulson and Rogers. Luckily, Coulson hadn't been hurt too badly, and was still fit for service. He was literally swooning when he was told that we were going in a jet with the famous Captain America. I think he probably did swoon when no one was looking. I sat on one of the benches, fiddling with my snake bracelet. It was a golden snake with bright blue eyes, like mine. I'd had it for as long as I could remember. Coulson approached his idol nervously.

"So, this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Rogers asked, looking at some footage of the Hulk.

"A lot of people were." Coulson told him, holding onto the the bar above his head. "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it." Rogers said to himself.

"Not so much." There was an awkward silence. I frowned to myself, thinking again about Loki. He was obviously not a human. I knew this a) by the way he thrashed Fury's men, and b) the bullets didn't affect him. That was probably because he looked as if he was wearing some kind of armour. Very old fashioned. Fury had said he was a god. I wondered what of. Good looks? Being able to use a deadly weapon to great effect? Damn, that guy was hot. Despite being an evil villain and all that.

"... modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson was very proud.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old-fashioned?" Rogers asked hesitantly.

"With everything that's happening, and the things that are about to come to light-"

"People might just need a little old-fashioned." I finished Coulson's sentence smoothly, looking up briefly before going back to looking at my bracelet.

We soon reached the helicarrier. Damn, it was big. Once I was off the jet, I left the unacquainted to become acquainted, and stood by the edge, looking out into the sea, still pondering over the mystery that was Loki. He looked very familiar, just like his name sounded known to me. Like I'd spent my childhood with him. But I'd never seen him before in my life; of that I was certain. Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind, I walked over to one of the crew members.

"How long until lift-off?" I asked.

"We're due to fly any moment now, ma'am." I wandered over to Rogers, who had been now joined by Romanoff and Banner.

"As much as I hate to break up this little love-fest, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." Exactly on cue, I heard the motors starting up. The two men looked surprised.

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked in amazement. They wandered over to the side and I followed them, standing behind them to make sure they didn't fall into the ocean.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised metal container?" Banner continued. The motors slowly came out of the water, causing quite a breeze. My light brown hair blew back, and my navy blue jacket was pushed open by the wind. I smiled, relishing the feel. "No, no, this is much worse." Banner remarked. The flight crew were running around, buckling all of the equipment to the deck. I loved standing in the wind, so I was reluctant to go inside.

"Miss, you can't be out here when we lift off." One of the flight crew said tentatively, knowing that if I was in a bad mood, the slightest thing could set me off. I nodded, and grinning at the relieved look on the crew member's face, strode inside.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any of its characters except for Katie.

**What did you think? Please leave a review because that would make me happy ;)**

**Thank you to my beta, Anthony E. Stark, who is good at plot lines even though she says she's not.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed.**

Loki: *activates trapdoor and falls into a pit* Let me out! I am burdened with gloriou-

Yes yes, Loki, you're burdened with glorious purpose. But I have a plan for you *grins evilly*

Loki: Oh dear.

**Does anyone want to be in the pit with Loki? Alone? You can too! (review)**

**-ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod**


	3. Chapter 3

I caught up with Romanoff, Rogers and Banner just as they were entering the control room. Fury was standing in the middle of it, overseeing everything, as he always did. Rogers looked around in amazement at all the technology, Banner looked nervously at the guards, and Romanoff didn't look too impressed. All the agents were rushing around, making sure we weren't going to plummet to our deaths, for which I was grateful.

"Let's vanish." I heard Fury say, and the reflective panels were engaged, making us 'vanish' as he put it. We were almost invisible from anyone looking up. You could only see us if you knew what you were looking for. And even then, it was pretty hard. I would know.

"Reflection panels engaged." I heard a voice say. Good.

"Gentlemen," Fury greeted as he wandered over to us. Rogers dug around in his pocket and handed me something. It was $10. I smiled. The Director walked over to Banner, apparently trying to make him feel more at home. I doubted it was working. I didn't feel very comfortable around all these easily-broken computers. Being quite good at destroying things, well, let's just say that the tech team didn't trust me with anything anymore. Anything. Even their coffee.

Banner was talking geek language, so I just drowned out their conversation. But Coulson saying 'We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet.' made me chuckle a little. He sounded so proud, and then Banner just went and used big techy words and confused the hell out of everyone. Congratulations, Banner.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" He asked finally.

"Katie," Fury drew my attention, "could you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please?" I strode over to Banner and past him.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We've got all the toys."

**Loki's POV**

After talking to the Chitauri, I sat where I was, thinking about when I had taken the Tesseract. There was something... familiar about that girl, the one who ran. She stirred up memories of my childhood which I had tried my hardest to bury. And her voice... she sounded exactly like Katrine. But she couldn't be Katrine. Odin banished her almost two years ago now, for trying to save Thor from being banished and ended up with the same fate, but worse. She had no recollection of her time on Asgard. I wondered what she'd think of me now. To try and distract myself, I walked over to where Selvig and Barton were talking.

"Hey!" Selvig addressed me in the rather crude manner that Midgardians greeted each other. I refrained from pointing this out, and let him continue. "The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge. It's truth."

"I know," I replied curtly, "What did it shown you, Agent Barton?" Barton looked at me, his now-blue eyes shining.

"My next target."

"Tell me what you need."

The archer walked over to a case, and pulled out an object I didn't recognise. He shook it, and it whipped into a bow.

"I need a distraction. And an eyeball."

**Katie's POV**

"We've got a hit! A 67% match." I heard, and I paced over to the man who said it. Coulson and Rogers were already there. "Wait. Cross match. 79%."

"Location?" I asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The man clicked some things, and a picture of Loki came up. Again, I felt that strange sense of familiarity, but I pushed it away.

"Captain? You're up." I heard Fury say. Coulson was on the verge of fainting with happiness next to me.

"Phil. Chill out." Coulson frowned at me, and I smirked happily at him. Scowling, he stalked off. I turned back to the computer screen to see one of the cameras following Loki as he walked into the ballroom.

#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#

I sat in the cockpit of one of the jets, watching Loki talk to the crowd. He was pointing his sceptre at an old man, and was obviously just about to fire at him when Rogers dropped down in front of the man, taking the blast on his shield and reflecting it back at Loki, who fell down. They conversed for a moment, Loki standing back up. Romanoff flew the jet around the building and came to hover over the crowd.

"_Loki, drop the weapon and stand down._" Romanoff said over the PA. Loki just fired at us, but Romanoff expertly dodged. Rogers flung his shield at Loki, but missed. He caught it again as the two began to fight. Rogers smacked Loki around the face. Loki looked at him as the crowd scattered. Loki drove the end of his sceptre into Rogers' stomach, sending him flying back. Rogers slowly looked up, took off his shield and threw it at Loki again. Loki easily deflected it, sending it crashing to the floor. Loki was winning, and effortlessly.

As I continued to watch, Loki sent Rogers flying for a second time. He walked over to the Captain, and put the end of his sceptre on the back of Rogers' head. They were obviously having a little conversation down there, but then Rogers managed to duck out from under the sceptre and kicked Loki in the chest. Ouch. I surveyed the scene. Rogers was getting his butt kicked, but at least the crowd was out of the way. Loki threw Rogers across the square.

"_Agent Romanoff, Katie. You miss me?_" I heard a voice say. The PA system started playing rock music. I rolled my eyes. Stark and his tricks. As I looked, Loki was hit in the chest by a burst of energy, and was thrown back, hard. I saw Stark land, and straighten, pointing all of his suit's missiles at the fallen Loki. After a moment, Loki glowed gold and held up his hands. He was now wearing a more normal outfit, instead of the weird armour and that ridiculous helmet.

Romanoff landed the jet, and some people jumped out, grabbed Loki and bundled everyone back in the jet. Loki was seated on a bench, and I stood at the other side of the jet, arms folded, examining him. He didn't look too annoyed to be where he was. The jet banked, so I quickly grabbed onto one of the bars behind me to prevent myself from tumbling head-over-heels around the jet. Probably into Loki's lap, knowing my luck. The men tried to grill Loki for information, but he didn't reveal anything. Damn, this guy was good. And did I mention hot?

Eventually, Rogers and Stark gave up and went to stand near Romanoff, who was still flying the jet. I heard a faint voice over the PA.

"_Is he saying anything_?" It was Fury.

"Not a word." Romanoff replied softly.

"_Just get him here. We're low on time._"

Loki looked up, and his gaze caught mine. We looked at each other for a long moment. He had _very_ green eyes. Finally, I broke the stare and began to fiddle with my snake bracelet, as I did when I was nervous. Stark and Rogers were trading insults, so I blocked them out, still feeling Loki's eyes on me. To my horror, I felt myself beginning to blush. My eyes were drawn back to the man sitting on the bench opposite me. One of his brows were raised, which made me instantly jealous. I'd always wanted to be able to do that. His gaze wandered, and focused on something at my neck. I looked down to see that my pendant was poking out the top of my shirt. It must've come out when I nearly fell over. Loki looked like he recognised it. Going red again, I tucked it back into my top. Loki was now looking at me with an unreadable expression.

_CRASH!_ Lightning ripped through the sky, followed immediately by thunder claps.

"Where's this coming from?" Romanoff asked. I saw Loki sitting up straighter out of the corner of my eye. This movement didn't go unnoticed by Rogers and Stark, either. His expression was a little... worried.

"What's the matter?" Rogers said to Loki, "Are you scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He said. Oh god, that voice! He had to be British. Of course. Stark and Rogers exchanged a look. I felt the jet jerk suddenly, and I heard a thump on the top of the jet, like someone had just landed on it. Turns out, that was true.

Stark put on his helmet, opening the rear hatch. Someone landed on it the moment it was fully open. He was dressed in the same kind of clothes that Loki was, and he was holding a massive... hammer?

"Damn." I said softly. Stark charged him, but the guy just hit the billionaire with his hammer and sent him flying across the jet. The guy grabbed Loki, and dragged him out of the jet.

"And now there's that guy." I heard Stark comment from inside his suit.

"Another Asgardian?" Romanoff asked from the pilot's seat.

"That guy's a friendly?" Rogers asked. Too many questions!

"Doesn't matter." Stark said. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Rogers called as Stark started towards the outside.

"I have a plan. Attack." Stark said before blasting out of the jet. Rogers immediately began to put on a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." I remarked from where I was still standing. I didn't really want to jump out of the jet. I kind of liked being alive.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods." Romanoff took over.

"There's only one God, ma'am." Rogers told us. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He grabbed his shield and leapt out of the jet, to who knows where.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any of its characters except for Katie.

**Well, where is Steve Rogers off to now? Ah, I'm kidding. We all know, don't we? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and a shout-out to my beta, Anthony E. Stark, for making this chapter even more amazing than it already was (I'm not blowing my own trumpet, am I?)**

**As always, pretty please review, because you all get virtual apple pie! It doesn't have to be apple if you're not into that, though.**

**No one wanted to be in the pit with Loki last chapter, but if you still do, there is still a chance! Review!**

Loki: Let me out you puny mortal! I am a god, and I will not be bull-

Yeah yeah, that's what you said when the Hulk smashed you into Tony's floor, right?

Loki: *scowls* maybe

Mmhmm... that's what I though.

Loki: *puppy dog eyes* please let me out?

**What do you think? Should I let Loki out? Review!**

**-ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki's POV**

Thor shoved me down onto the mountain side. I lay there, groaning and laughing.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I missed you, too." I said painfully.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" He was getting annoyed. Good. Let him.

"You should thank me." I said, sitting up. I was still trying to puzzle out why that girl looked like Katrine, but I attempted to push that to the back of my mind and focused on the task at hand. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." Thor dropped his hammer and strode over to me, pulling me up.

"I thought you dead." He told me.

"Did you mourn?" I asked softly, after a slight pause. I didn't want to come on too strong, of course.

"We all did. Our father-"

"Your father." I corrected. I shoved his hands away from me. "He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not?" I stumbled a few steps down the mountain path, still not quite recovered from my hard landing.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together!" Thor walked after me. "Do you remember none of that?" He asked with desperation evident in his loud voice.

"I remember a shadow." I said, turning to face him. "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss," starting to shout at him, "I, who was, and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki." I laughed at what a fool he was being.

"And you're doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them." Thor said.

"Well, yes." I admitted. I am greater than the petty mortals, I am a god!

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." I snarled at him, shoving him out of the way while I strode back up the path.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, _Odinson_, in my exile." I spat Thor's name at him. "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor cut through my speech, coming towards me. "Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" I shouted at him.

"Not here!" He yelled back, grabbing me by the arms and pushing me back so that I was standing right over the edge of the mountain. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor seemed to hesitate, but put his hand on the side of my neck as he did when we were younger. "You come home." I looked at him for a long moment, judging what to do. I needed to stay here; to find out who that girl was. And so I made my decision.

I smiled briefly, "I don't have it."

Thor let go of me, falling back a few paces. He held out his hand for his hammer, which flew into his hand.

"You need the Cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where." Thor pointed his hammer at me.

"You listen well, brother. I-" Something came at him from the side and pushed him off the mountain.

"I'm listening."

#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#

After Thor, the Captain and the Man of Iron had fought for a while, they seemed to come to a group decision to take me to their base. I didn't mind that conclusion at all.

I was escorted through the many corridors of the 'helicarrier'. There were eight guards around me, to make sure I didn't try and escape. Like they could stop me if I wanted to. We slowly walked past rooms, and I peered into each one. In one, there were lots of Midguardian technology, and a man. He took off his glasses to look at me as I passed. I smiled at him like a celebrity would grin at an avid fan.

I stepped into the glass container without any resistance. The door closed behind me, and I turned to face the man behind all of this, Director Fury.

"In case it's unclear," He pressed something on the screens near the compartment they had put me in. "If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," I heard something open beneath me.

Curiously, I wandered over to the side of the container and looked down. I could see the earth below. "30,000 feet, straight down in a steel trap." Very clever. But not clever enough. "You get how that works?" That hatch closed again.

"Ant," Fury said, gesturing to me. "Boot." He waved his hands at the screens. I chuckled.

"It's an impressive cage." I told him. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." I said, turning to face the 'camera' that Barton had told me would be in here. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury said. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh." I breathed. "It burns you to have come so close." I leant towards him, teasing him. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power." I began stepping back into the middle of my cage. "And for what?" I smiled, glancing again at the camera. "A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what _real_ power is." I met Fury's gaze. He turned.

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." I ignored him, stepping closer to the side of my cage closest to the camera. It turned off.

**Katie's POV**

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said. I had been watching the camera footage along with the other superheroes.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." I remarked.

"So, Thor, what's his play?" Rogers asked the god, who was standing with his arms folded at the head of our table.

"He has an army called the Chitauri." The name struck a familiar bell, but not in a good way. "They're not of Asgard, nor any world known." Thor faced us, uncrossing his massive arms. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army." Rogers said disbelievingly. "From outer space."

"So, he's building another portal." Banner realised. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner elaborated.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Romanoff said, "Along with one of ours." I knew she had feelings for Barton. Of some sort, anyway.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Rogers demanded. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Everyone looked at Banner. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor said. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." I have to say, I didn't see that one coming.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Romanoff said. Thor visibly hesitated.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent." Came a voice.

It continued to speak to Coulson softly. "So I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Tony said as Coulson walked off. "It means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Stark walked past Thor. "No hard feelings, point break. You've got a mean swing." He patted Thor's arm on the way past. Thor's expression was priceless. He looked so uncomfortable.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open for as long as Loki wants." Stark was now at Fury's station. He spoke to the crew. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." The crew looked at him.

"Stark, we're not on a boat." I said.

"That man is playing Galaga." Stark pointed at a man, ignoring my comment. Everyone looked at the man being pointed at. He looked slightly embarrassed. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He looked at the Director's screens, and covered one of his eyes with his hand. "How does Fury even see these?" He asked.

"He turns." Hill told him from where she was standing against the wall, observing.

"Sounds exhausting." I smiled. Stark amused me. Well, when he wasn't in genius mode and using long, complicated words that nobody could understand. Stark clicked a few things on Fury's screens. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density."

I watched as his hand caught on the bottom of one of the screens. Not accidently, I think. I would have to talk to him later. "Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the_ only_ one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Rogers asked, cutting Stark off.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner said.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Too many long words, why couldn't they speak normally?

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Yeah, English. "It's good to meet you, Dr Banner." Stark and Banner shook hands. "Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you... lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Oh, Stark.

"Thanks." Banner said uncertainly.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube." Fury said, coming up to us. He had apparently finished interrogating Loki. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his." Rogers said. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." The Director told us. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked, looking very confused. "I do not understand."

"I do." Rogers said, pointing a finger at Thor. There was an awkward silence. "I... I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Stark said, easily changing the subject and leaving Rogers looking quite forlorn.

"This way, sir." After they'd gone, I heard the unmistakable sound of Galaga being played. I raised my eyebrows to myself. Who knew? Stark was actually right.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any of its characters except for Katie.

**Hello again! I hope you guys haven't forgotten me! Sorry I didn't update in a while, I was in Germany for 5 days on a school trip (it was awesome). Didn't speak much German, I have to say. **

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review, because then you will be my favouritest people in the entire world. No flames, though.**

**A massive thanks to my beta, Anthony E. Stark, who is just amazing. Thank you!**

Loki: LET ME OUT!

Nope.

Loki: C'mon, please?

Nope.

Loki: This has been going on for hours, just let me out already!

Not happening, sorry Loki dearest.

Loki: Stop calling me that!

Hmm... nope.

**And so it goes on. Anyway, until next time!**

**-ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki's POV**

I paced my cage, mulling over my thoughts. I needed to unleash the monster, but I had already started with that plan. Barton would rescue me soon enough, as long as that bird-brained fool didn't forget, and then I could open the portal, therefore releasing the Chitauri.

In the jet, that girl... she had Katrine's pendant. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? When I had been king, I had spent most of my time looking for a way to reverse the spell the Allfather had put on Katrine to seal her memories, and her powers. I found none. I read somewhere that breaking the pendant was one of the ways to bring back the banished, but I had no idea if it would work. It was worth a try, anyway.

I heard a small sound from outside my cell. I turned towards it, and found that the very person of my thoughts was standing with her arms crossed, looking curiously at me.

"You have to be _very_ quiet to be able to sneak up on me." I said in my usual menacing tone. She smirked at me.

"You don't get far in this business being loud." _Fair enough_, I thought. The girl reached up and unclasped something from around her neck. She held it out towards me. It was Katrine's pendant. "Do you recognise this?" She asked softly. I stared at it through the glass. The memories associated with it were not pleasant ones.

"Yes." I replied curtly, meeting her eyes once more. They were the same shade of blue as Katrine's were, but without the beautiful ring of gold around the outside of the irises. She seemed to encourage me to go on. "It was given to someone I knew when she was banished."

The girl frowned, "What was she banished for?"

"She was banished because she attempted to hurt Odin. She was sent here, to Midgard, with no recollection of what or who she was. She had that pendant... for as long as she wore that pendant, her powers would remain sealed." I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"That story seems a bit far-fetched, to me. And you seem a little crazy." She confirmed my suspicions. I glared at her.

"It is true."

"Tell me about her then." She said. I turned and went to sit down on the bench in my cell. There was a long silence as I collected my rambling thoughts. I had no idea why I was even considering telling her about Katrine. Perhaps because they look so alike.

"She was..." I slowly began, "the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When she walked into Odin's throne room... I couldn't take my eyes off of her." It was hard to talk about her, but I managed it, painfully. "She was small, for a god, but full of fire. We instantly became the best of friends... the mischief we got up to... we had a lot of fun together."

The girl put her hands up to her temples, grimacing as if in pain.

"Everyone loved her. She was like a sister to Thor, and-" The girl silently fell to her knees and I stopped talking. She curled up on herself, and then abruptly froze. She stood up, her eyes glassy. They slowly cleared as she smirked at me.

"You don't get far in this business being loud." She said. It was her! The amulet erased memories of her past even as she heard them. That must be what just happened. I stood up again, quickly moving to stand in front of the plane of glass closest to her.

"Listen to me. You are not who you think you are." She frowned at me.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"That pendant... it hides your memories. I believe you are an Asgardian. If you break the amulet, it will unlock your memories, and your powers." Her expression showed that she still didn't believe me. "Please. Ask Thor to break it. If I am wrong, nothing will happen. If I am correct, you will become who you should be." She frowned at me.

"Alright..." She said, turning away. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll go and find Thor." I breathed a silent sigh of relief. It was time to find out my instincts were right. "But for the record, I still think you're crazy."

**Katie's POV**

That guy was nuts. Banner was right. But I'd told him I'd go and find Thor, and ask him to break the pendant. I'd had the pendant for ages and it seemed sad that I was about to break it – sentiment. Oh well...

I soon found Thor exploring one of the labs. It wasn't really hard to find an extremely tall, very well-built demigod. He was looking around in amazement at all of the tech.

"Do they not have this kind of stuff where you're from then?" I asked, approaching him from behind. He immediately turned to face me, shaking his head.

"No. It all seems... rather confusing." I grinned at him.

"I know how you feel. I've never been able to understand all this high-tech stuff. But I can do this..." I pressed a few buttons and got a 3D hologram of the Tesseract. "So this is the thing we're looking for, right?" Thor nodded. "Ok. That is about the extent of what I can do." Thor smiled hesitantly at me. I grinned back at him. "Do I seem familiar to you?" I asked. If Loki seemed to know me, then maybe Thor did too. He looked at me closely.

"Yes. You remind me of someone from my childhood, who was banished not too long ago." I felt a faint pounding in the back of my head.

"Ok. I talked to Loki-"

"What? Did he tell you where the Tesseract was?" I shook my head.

"The Tesseract wasn't the topic of our conversation. Loki seems to think that I am not who I think I am. He thinks that my pendant-" I showed Thor the pendant. "is somehow hiding my memories. He said that you could break it." Thor nodded slowly.

"I can. Are you sure...?" The question was obvious.

I nodded. I wanted to find out if Loki was right or not. He had peaked my interest, and I was determined to follow this to the end.

I lead Thor to a secluded room where he could crash around with his hammer as much as he liked. Well, maybe not too much. I handed him the amulet and he placed it on the floor, raising his hammer. I moved back as he prepared to crush my pendant. He looked at me, making sure I really wanted to go through with this. I nodded. Thor brought his hammer down on my amulet, and I felt a pain unlike any other in my head. I cried out, falling to my knees. I couldn't feel anything apart from this agony in my mind. It was torture, make it stop, _make it stop_! I tried to scream but nothing came out. I could faintly hear Thor's voice by my side, trying to find out what was wrong. I couldn't make out any individual words. The pain was too much.

But slowly, very slowly, the pain began to disappear. I could feel my body again. I could feel Thor's hands on my shoulders, holding me gently. I could think without pain racking my head. I removed my hands from my temples, holding them out in front of me. My snake bracelet had expanded to its usual size; winding up my forearm instead of just twisting around my wrist. I looked down at my knees. They were covered in armour, just as my torso was. My blue cape was spread around me like the sea. I held my hands out in front of me, clenching them into fists and relaxing them again. I gradually looked up at Thor.

"Welcome back." He smiled.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any of its characters except for Katie.

**Hello! I'm back. Thought I would put up another chapter as I went to see the Hobbit yesterday. It was amazing. Go and see it if you haven't already. Seriously. The only thing I didn't like is (SPOILERS) the kinda romance thing going on between Kili and Tauriel. Did anyone else feel that? I mean, it was never going to happen. Elf/dwarf = nope never gonna happen. **

**Anyway, please review :D**

Loki: *scowls in corner*

Ok this is no fun any more. *lets down rope for Loki to climb out of the hole*

Loki: Thank you.

Tony: Oh no you don't *shoves Loki back into the hole, falling in on top of said demigod in the process*

Haha well done Tony ;)

Tony: *scowls*

Loki: *scowls*

Lot of scowling going on down there. I better leave you to it.

Loki and Tony: NO!

**I'm so evil. Have fun, Loki and Tony ;)**

**-ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time_:

"_Welcome back."_

I stood up slowly, leaning heavily on Thor.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I straightened on shaky legs.

"I think so." I felt strong arms support me, and I smiled gratefully up at Thor. "You're a lot less... cocky than I remember." I told him.

"Thank you?" He said uncertainly with an eyebrow raised. I grinned at his expression, gently peeling away from him.

"It was a compliment. I think." I took a few steps, trying to dismiss the sudden dizzy feeling that had come over me. "How... how long was I banished for?" I asked softly.

"Two years." Thor said quietly. I absorbed this information silently, nodding.

"Loki was right," I said to myself.

"I'm sure that's a first." I chuckled quietly.

I looked again at Thor, "You've changed."

"So have you." We looked at each other for a long moment, and then I was in his arms, slowly being squished to death. I returned the hug with equal force. For a moment, everything was alright. I remembered who I was. That was enough to make me happy. Wasn't it?

Soon, I pulled back from the hug, sobering up.

"What happened?" I asked. Thor understood what I was asking.

"You might what to sit down." I looked around the bare room with eyebrows raised. Thor smiled at me again, and I went over to the wall and plonked myself down. Thor sat opposite me with a little more grace, and began to tell his story.

I learnt what happened to Thor on Midgard, and what had happened on Asgard in the meantime. Thor had been unable to lift Mjolnir. That surprised me.

"You have always been worthy of Mjolnir." I told him quietly. He smiled gratefully at me.

I learnt that Loki was not an Asgardian, but a Jotun. That made me glad I was sitting down. Then I learnt that not only was Loki a Frost Giant, he was the son of Laufey.

"Laufeyson?" I asked quietly. Thor nodded sadly. I was shocked. I had no doubts that Loki belonged on Asgard, even now, despite all that he had done and who he was.

Thor continued his tale. I discovered that Loki sent the Destroyer to Midgard to kill Thor. That surprised me. Thor sacrificed himself to save his friends, and proved himself worthy of Mjolnir. He then defeated the Destroyer and went back to Asgard with Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun.

"I went to Father's bedchamber to find him in the Odinsleep. Loki was there, hugging my mother. I confronted him, but he blasted me out of the palace." I couldn't hold back a snicker at that. "I flew to the Bifrost, and fought Loki there. He was trying to destroy Jötunheim, and he almost succeeded. I had to destroy the Bifrost and part of the rainbow bridge to stop him. We almost fell, but my father caught us."

"Then... what?" I was slightly confused, "How did Loki end up here?"

"He let go." Again, I was rendered speechless.

"He... let go? He fell into the abyss under the Bifrost?" Thor nodded again. "So for the past two years... Loki has been wandering the realms, while you sat doing nothing in Asgard?"

"No! We all thought him dead, Katrine." I felt a faint thrill of hearing my name spoken once again. "We looked for him, but we could not find him. There was nothing we could do." I let my head rest against the wall, trying to comprehend what I had just learnt.

"Right." I said. "So now...wait, how did you get here if you destroyed the Bifrost?"

"The Allfather had to use a lot of energy to send me here. He cannot bring me back. We must have the Tesseract." I nodded.

"So that's why you're here." I nodded to myself. "Alright. So we have to get the Tesseract to get back to Asgard. Except... I do not know if I can return." Thor frowned at me. "I was banished, Thor, for trying to attack Odin. I regret what I did, but... you had just been exiled. I couldn't help myself. I do not know if I will be forgiven."

"You will be allowed to return, Katrine, just as I was. It will be alright."

#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#

Thor left me to my thoughts. He probably thought he was doing me a service, but in reality he was making it a lot harder. I needed to be around people, but they would probably freak out once they looked at me. I mean, I was in Asgardian wear. Armour, cape, my snake bracelet.

And so I went to visit Loki once again. I could've practised with my magic... but I didn't know if I still had it. I was a born sorcerer, and my speciality was controlling the air. Loki and I had taught each other many things over the years.

I moved silently, meeting no one on the way to Loki's cage. Striding through the door, Loki immediately turned to face me. His eyes went wide.

"Katrine." He whispered. I walked right up to the glass separating us. Loki did the same. We faced each other; the once best friends and lovers.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly. Loki looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, resting my head against the cool glass, "You know what I mean." When Loki didn't reply, I elaborated. "When I last saw you, you were the sweetest boy I'd even seen. I look at you now, and I don't know who I see." I slowly met Loki's gaze. It was guarded, very guarded. "What happened to you?" Loki didn't reply; just kept looking at me.

After a long silence, I turned and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to free me?" I heard Loki ask. I turned to face him, mystified.

"Why would I do that?" Loki frowned, not seeming to have an answer. "I made a promise." I said, holding up my right hand. It had two scars on it; one from the promise I made so many years ago with Loki, and the other from being banished. I turned and left Loki to his thoughts. I was ready to face mine.

#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#

Everyone was summoned to the lab. I arrived before everyone else, so it was only Stark and Banner in the room. Stark raised his eyebrows at me.

"Katie?"

"Yeah. It seems Fury has been harbouring a god." Stark let out a breath. "Or, a demigod. I'm not sure which."

"So you're a demigod?" Banner asked.

"Seems so. I'm just curious to find out whether Fury knew this all along." Speaking of the man, he strode into the room.

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" He asked, ignoring me at first. I cleared my throat and he looked at me, his face betraying nothing.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Stark replied. "Like if you knew who Katie was... Is... Whatever."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner pointed to a screen on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss." Stark looked at his screen. It beeped. "What is 'Phase 2'?" There was a thump.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve had entered the room with a weird gun that I didn't recognise as an ordinary Midgardian weapon and placed it on a desk.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we're making-"

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Stark turned the computer screen towards us, showing a model of a... bomb?

"I was wrong, Katie." Rogers said, looking at me. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

Thor and Romanoff entered the lab. Thor nodded to me.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked them, gesturing to the screen.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Romanoff asked Banner. He chuckled.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Romanoff said in her usual business tone of voice.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"And I'd like to know why I _didn't_ know that I was a demigod." I remarked to the room. Of course, no one listened to me.

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Said the demigod asked.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we alone, but we are hopelessly – hilariously – out-gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said.

"But you're not the only ones out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. That can't be controlled." Damn right.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Rogers asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" It was Rogers' turn to be ignored.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Stark sarcastically remarked, joining the argument.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck-deep-" Steve turned on Stark instead now.

"Hold on. How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Ooh, Rogers got you there, Stark.

"I thought humans were more involved than this." Thor said to Fury.

"Excuse me? Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"And what about me? Did you know who I was?" I butted in, determined to get an answer this time.

"Yes, I did." I was shocked and everyone else continued their arguments. Fury knew? But... how? What?

Finally, they all let one another speak.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"That's his M.O, isn't it?" Banner asked. "I mean, what are we? A team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury told him.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked, clapping a hand on Rogers' shoulder. Rogers immediately pushed it off.

"You know damn well why, back off!"

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Stark faced Rogers.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." That he was, that he was.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony smirked at the super-soldier.

"Always a way out." Rogers smiled, albeit not kindly. "You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." There was silence for a long moment while the two men faced each other.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed, "You people are so petty. And tiny." I had to bite back a grin at that.

"Yeah, this is a team." Banner said.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner to his-"

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me." Banner cut off Fury again. "But you can't, I know, I tried." Everyone looked at Banner, waiting for an explanation. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." There was silence. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people, I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff?" Banner looked at Romanoff. "You want to know how I stay calm?"

"Dr Banner." I said, cutting of his tirade. "Put down the sceptre."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any of its characters, except from Katie (although I should really call her Katrine now, shouldn't I?)

**Ooh... dun dun dun! Katrine is back and better than ever. Although none of you knew her. Shut up *mentally slaps self* Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a few little one-shots about Katrine's life on Asgard before she got banished, so keep an eye out for those. This is the longest chapter so far, methinks, which makes me happy :D of course, the battle scene will be the longest chapter, but we're not quite there yet.  
**

**Thanks to my beta, Anthony E. Stark, who is awesome.**

**I shall post the next chapter as soon as I get it back from my beta (hint hint Tony), so until next time, chaps!**

Loki: I refuse to be stuck down here with a Midgardian!

Racist, much?

Tony: Well, I'm stuck down here with a god who could probably kill me any second, and from the look on his face, he's about to.

Loki, no killing Tony. I need him for my story.

Loki: *scowls*

Have a cat. *lowers a kitten down in a basket*

Loki: What is this?

Tony: A cat. Don't you have those wherever you come from?

Loki: No.

**I just hope Loki doesn't decide to eat the cat or anything... we'll see.**

**-ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time:_

"_Dr Banner." I said, cutting of his tirade. "Put down the sceptre." _

Banner looked down in surprise at the sceptre in his hand. One of the many computers in the room beeped. Everyone turned to look.

"Got it." Fury said. Banner put down the sceptre and strode past us.

"Sorry, kids. I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" No shit, Captain Obvious. I rolled my eyes at Thor.

"I could get there fastest."

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Fighting yet again? Seriously, how are these guys the 'mighty Avengers'?

"You're not going alone." Rogers told Stark.

"You're gonna stop me?" Stark asked in rebellion.

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an older man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh my God." I heard Banner say softly.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion all around us. We were all thrown violently to the ground, unable to keep our feet. Somehow, Thor landed on top of me, and I groaned, slowly lifting him off me. I had my Asgardian strength back, and thank goodness for that, otherwise I would've been crushed. I couldn't hear anything for a moment; the blast had done something to my hearing.

Looking around, I could see the same situation I was in was true for most of the others. Stark and Rogers had already gone off, looking for the source of the explosion. Fury had also gone off, probably to the control room. I must've blacked out for a moment, what with Thor landing on top of me. Said demigod and I went our different ways with a nod. I went to the control room to discover what in all the nine realms was going on. Fury was yelling at an agent as I entered the room.

"One more turbine goes down, and we drop." So _that's_ what had happened. A turbine had been blown by something or _someone_ – my money was on Loki_. _Anyway, back to the situation at hand; someone else can handle the trickster.

"I believe I can help with that." Fury turned to me, waiting for a further explanation. "My speciality in magic is air control. I can keep us up while Stark and Rogers go and fix the turbine. That is what they're doing, right?" Fury nodded, turning back to his control panel.

"Can you keep us up now?"

"I won't use my magic unless another turbine goes. It's only then that we start falling, right?" I wasn't graced with an answer. Two can play at that game, Fury. After all, he did keep my heritage from me.

Upon thinking that, I voiced it aloud to Fury, despite telling myself I wasn't going to say anything. Slowly, he turned to face me.

"You're right. I did. But only because I received a note telling me that you were not who you thought you were, and much more powerful than we could ever imagine. I had no idea what it meant. Until now." Well, at least he hadn't known _exactly_ who I was. Then I would've been annoyed.

And so we waited. And waited some more. And then some. I wasn't the most patient of people, so I found this rather hard. _Loki was always the patient one_, I thought with a sigh. Fury looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I ignored him. I wondered where Thor had gone. He could probably help me. But I guessed he was busy. Little did I know how right I was.

"Grenade!" A yell shocked me out of my thoughts, and I instinctively reached for my magic and flung up a shield. Like I had told Fury, I hadn't used my magic in years, so it was a bit rusty – okay, maybe more than a bit – but it was enough to protect me from the blast. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the crew, who were tossed backwards by the force of the explosion. I dropped to the floor, wanting to present less of a target to the men coming into the room. I assumed they were not on our side, especially when I saw Fury attacking two of them. Everyone retreated to near the central control, where we heard reports of what was happening around the helicarrier. The only one I absorbed was:

"_We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4_." I thought about going to help Thor, but then realised I'd most likely get in his way. Also, I was needed here. I did still have my magic, which was a good sign, so I used it to protect the crew from most of the gunshots sent their way. I said most. There were some I failed to shield. "_Levels 2 and 3 are dark._"

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" I heard Hill yell to Fury. There was no reply for a moment as Fury was a little preoccupied shooting.

"Get his attention." Hill immediately crouched down and began giving orders through her ear piece. The fight continued for a while, until-

-I felt a blast behind me, and I was thrown through the air, landing hard. Quickly recovering, I rolled into a crouch and looked for the source of said blast. There was another to my left. Fury held up his gun and began firing at a window-type-thing above us. There was a clunk, and I looked to see an arrow poking out of the machinery. Barton. The screens next to the arrow all went dark.

"_Engine 1 is now in shut-down_." Crap. The helicarrier began to tilt, sending everyone and everything falling.

"Katie!" Fury called.

"I'm on it. I'd appreciate it if I didn't get shot in the back." I yelled back, glancing at Fury, who nodded at my request, before jumping to my feet and running to the central control panel. Now, how did I do this again? Reaching inside myself, I felt for my magic and drew it out. I could feel the air around where I was standing, and I manipulated the air underneath the helicarrier to keep it from crashing into the ground below. It was hard work, but the helicarrier straightened. But it had only been about half a minute before I felt myself losing control. Gritting my teeth, I kept it up. Black spots danced in my vision, and my sight began to go dark. I refused to let myself go, but I could feel the helicarrier jerking now and again when I lost influence over the air.

Finally, it was too much and I gave myself over to the darkness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any of its characters, except from Katie.

**Hey guys! Dada! This chapter isn't the best, to be fair, it's more of a filler chapter than anything. Anyway, if you liked it, if you didn't, please review :D**

**Thanks to my beta Anthony E. Stark, who is awesome and needs to send me my next chapter ;) Love you really, Tony.  
**

**Loki and Tony (and the cat) aren't going to make an appearance today, on the grounds that I have kinda run of ideas for them. If you have any ideas, or want to join the billionaire and the demigod in the pit ;) then review and I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway, see you next time! Oh, and happy belated new year! 2014, here we come!  
**

**-ShadowhunterElfPirateDemiGod**


End file.
